30e Escadre de Chasse
|allegiance= |branch= French Air Force |command_structure= Brigade Aérienne de l'Aviation de Chasse (BAAC) composed of: ECE 1/30 Côte d'Argent EC 2/30 Normandie-Niemen EC 3/30 Lorraine ESTA 15/30 Chalosse CFR 23/30 ETIR 61.30 |type= Chasse Fr Hunter Eng |size= 4 Squadrons 1 Center 1 Inter-arm Team |current_commander= |garrison= |equipment= Mirage 2000 Rafale |battles= |identification_symbol_2_label= Abbreviation }} The 30e Escadre de Chasse 30e EC or 30th Hunter Escadre ( ) is a fighterThe word "Fighter" (in reference to a Fighter aircraft) in the English language doesn't exist in the French Air Force repertoire; therefore the article was created under the official French designation; however these are Fighter formations. formation of the Aerial Brigade of Fighter Hunter Aviation ( ) (BAAC) of the French Air Force consisting of several squadrons ( ), centers and inter-arm units. History of the actual Escadron de Chasse 2/30 Normandie-Niemen ( ) and another Mirage of the actual Escadron de Chasse 3/30 Lorraine ( ) in 1986 armed with Matra R530. Both respective squadron insignias are visible on the aircraft.]] at the Salon du Bourget in 1975.]] Tours Representing the traditions of the Night Hunter Fighter Group 1/31- Groupe de Chasse de Nuit 1/31 Lorraine, the 30th Mixed Instruction and Night Hunter Escadre - 30e Escadre Mixte d'Instruction et de Chasse de Nuit was created on May 1, 1953 on the base of Tours. Flying the Gloster Meteor NF.11, the latter was compromised of three night hunter fighter squadrons : Escadron de Chasse de Nuit (ECN) 1/30 Loire, Escadron de Chasse de Nuit 2/30 Camargue ''', '''Escadron de Chasse de Nuit 3/30 Lorraine. The "Camargue" possessed a couple of Meteor Mk.7 for the transformation of new pilots on the English jet. As of 1957, the Escadre passed to Vautour IIN and became the 30th Hunter Fighter All-Times/All-Weather Escadre - 30e Escadre de Chasse Tout Temps'The French word "Temps" ( ) can mean and refer exactly to either Time or the Weather in English. The other French word "Tout" means in English "All". Hence, the French words of "Tout Temps" can mean either "All-Times or "All Weather''. on May 1, 1957. During the same time, the Camargue Squadron was dissolved. At Reims on Vautour With the return from Morocco of the Hunter Fighter Pilot School ( ) which left Aerial Base 708 Meknes ( ) and garrisoned at Aerial Base 705 Tours ( ), the 30th Escadre moved to Reims, however the latter's squadrons were spread over three bases. Between October 1961 and July 1962, the "1/30 Loire" was attached to the 10e Escadre de Chasse ( ) at Aerial Base 110 Creil ( ). The "3/30 Lorraine" garrisoned at Reims. The 2/6 Normandie-Niemen left the Aerial Base 141 Oran la Sénia ( ) for Aerial Base 115 Orange-Caritat ( ), where the later became the 2/30 Normandie-Niemen. On July 1965, the "1/30 Loire" which garrisoned at Reims since August 1962, was dissolved. One year later the "2/30" left indefinitely Orange to garrison at Reims. The two squadrons of the 30e Escadre flew on Vautour IIN until 1973. On Mirage F1C On December 20, 1973, the seven Mirage F1C arrived at Reims to equip the 2/30 Normandie-Niemen. The '''30e ECTT became then the 30e Escadre de Chasse (30e EC). Following the dissolution of the 10e Escadre de Chasse and the closure of the Aerial Base of Creil in June 1985, the Hunter Fighter Squadron - Escadron de Chasse 1/10 Valois recently transformed on Mirage F1C garrisoned at Reims and became the "1/30 Valois". The 30e EC accordingly possessed three Hunter Fighter Squadrons, each equipped with 15 monopalces Mirage F1C. On July 1, 1988, the "3/10 Vexin" on the Aerial Base of Djibouti, on Mirage F1C, was attached to the 30e Escadre while assuming the denomination of "4/30 Vexin". On July 1988, the "3/30" inherited pilots on the Mirage F1 from the transformation mission (until then reserved for the Fighter Hunter Squadron -'Escadron de chasse 3/5 Comtat Venaissin' ( ) on Aerial Base 115 Orange-Caritat). The squadron gained the enrichment of the third Escadrille (SPA 62) and Mirage F1B biplaces. The end The 30e Escadre de Chasse was dissolved on the Aerial Base of Reims on June 27, 1994. The "1/30 Valois" was dissolved the same day, while the other three squadrons kept for a couple more years their inherited enumeration of the "30". The recreation The 30e Escadre de Chasse was reformed on the Aerial Base 118 Mont-de-Marsan ( ) on September 3, 2015. The Escadre is equipped with multi-role hunters ( ) Dassault Rafale. Composition As of September 9, 2015, the 30e Escadre is composed of the following units:http://www.deltareflex.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=25301#p25301 * Hunter Fighter and Experimentation Squadron 5/330 - Escadron de chasse et d'expérimentation 5/330 Côte d'Argent ( ) * Escadron de Chasse 2/30 Normandie-Niemen * Escadron de Chasse 3/30 Lorraine * Technical Aeronautical Support Squadron - Escadron de soutien technique aéronautique ESTA.15/30 Chalosse * Formation Center - Centre de formation Rafale 23/30 * Inter-arm Technical Team 61.30 -'Équipe technique interarmées Rafale 61.30' Historic Squadrons Loire * Escadron de Chasse 1/30 Loire ( ) : from May 1, 1953 until October 1, 1961 and from July 1, 1962 until March 1, 1965. Camargue * Escadron de Chasse 2/30 Camargue Lorraine * Escadron de Chasse 3/30 Lorraine * Escadron de Chasse Tout Temps 3/30 Lorraine'The French word "Temps" ( ) can mean and refer exactly to either Time or the Weather in English. The other French word "Tout" means in English "All". Hence, the French words of "Tout Temps" can mean either "All-Times or "All Weather''. Normandie-Niémen * Escadron de Chasse 2/30 Normandie-Niemen * 'Escadron de Chasse Tout Temps 2/30 Normandie-Niémen'The French word "Temps" ( ) can mean and refer exactly to either Time or the Weather in English. The other French word "Tout" means in English "All". Hence, the French words of "Tout Temps" can mean either "All-Times'' or "All Weather''. Valois * '''Escadron de chasse 1/30 Valois ( ) Vexin * Escadron de chasse 4/30 Vexin ( ) Aerial Bases * Aerial Base 705 Tours ( ) : from May 1, 1953 to March 1961 * Aerial Base 112 Reims-Champagne ( ) : from March 1961 to June 27, 1994 * Aerial Base 118 Djibouti ( ) : from August 1, 1988 until June 27, 1994 * Aerial Base 118 Mont-de-Marsan ( ) : from September 3, 2015 – present Equipment Equipment ( )In the French word "Appareil" means "Device" in English. "Device" can be applicable in describing categorization of an aircraft type; however, the proper term for such reference would be "Equipment". * Gloster Meteor NF.11 (1953-1957) * MD-315 (1954-1972) * Vautour IIN (1957-1974) * Mirage F1C (1973-1994) * Mirage F1B (1988-1994) * Dassault Rafale (as of September 2015) See also *Major (France) *Chief of Staff of the French Air Force *List of Escadres of the French Air Force References Notes Category:Military units and formations of the French Air Force Category:Fighter aircraft units and formations Category:Military units and formations established in 2015